Theodore Roosevelt
of Germany]]Theodore Roosevelt (1858-1924) was the twenty-eighth President of the United States, serving from 1913-1921. He is best remembered as being the president during Great War, and is one of the most highly esteemed presidents in U.S. history. As a young man Roosevelt was a rancher in the Montana Territory. When the Second Mexican War began, Roosevelt attempted to join a volunteer regiment, only to learn the territory was not raising any. He raised a cavalry regiment of his own, Roosevelt's Unauthorized Regiment, which he equipped and fed his own expense until they were provisionally accepted into the US Regular Army as the First Montana Volunteer Cavalry. He patrolled the border with the Dominion of Canada until British General Charles George Gordon invaded Montana. Roosevelt took part in the battle at which Gordon was defeated. He and US commander George Armstrong Custer competed for coverage of their respective heroics in the newspapers, touching off a lifelong rivalry between the two. Roosevelt was elected President in 1912. When Austro-Hungarian Archduke Franz Ferdinand was assassinated in Sarajevo in 1914, Roosevelt vowed to support his Central Powers allies, and the Great War broke out on the North American continent. During the war Roosevelt made frequent visits to military positions; on the Roanoke Front, he once narrowly had his life saved by Chester Martin. He was reelected by a huge margin in the wartime election of 1916. Roosevelt led the US to its first wartime victory in seventy years and altered the balance of power on the North American continent by expelling the British from Canada, creating the Republic of Quebec, and placing severe arms and economic restrictions on the Confederate States. After the war, labor unrest broke out across the country, and Roosevelt's Democratic Party was seen as a part of the problem rather than of the solution. In 1918 control of Congress passed to the Socialist Party, and in 1920 Socialist Upton Sinclair defeated Roosevelt's unprecedented bid for a third Presidential term. One of Roosevelt's last acts as a lame duck president was to obtain the Distinguished Service Medal for Hal Jacobs. In 1924, Roosevelt died and was buried in Arlington Cemetery, West Virginia. Roosevelt is considered the greatest, most beloved, and most memorable President in US history. In the last category he is approached by only George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, and Abraham Lincoln--and of the four, he is the only one remembred in a positive light. Roosevelt in the Media In the 1930s, Roosevelt was played by Marion Morrison in a film based on the exploits of the Unauthorized Regiment. Notable Quotes "It is not the critic who matters. Not the man who points out where the strong man stumbled or how the doer of deeds could have done better. Credit belongs to the man who is actually in the arena, whose face is marred by dust and sweat and blood. Who strives valiantly; who errs and comes short again and again; for there is no effort without error and shortcoming. Who knows the great enthusiasms, the great devotions; who spends himself in a worthy cause. Who at best knows in the end the triumph of high achievement; and who at the worst, if he fails, at least fails while daring greatly; so that his place will never be with those cold and timid souls who know neither victory nor defeat." Roosevelt, Theodore Roosevelt, Theodore Roosevelt, Theodore